


Слово Тиреллов

by Dinara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinara/pseuds/Dinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, Селиса Флорент умерла при родах ее первого ребенка, и спустя много лет король Роберт снова решил устроить брак своего брата Станниса. Представляю, как он при этом ржал</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Эта свадьба была оскорблением. Маргери это знала, ее жених это знал, все это знали. И гости, что теперь так весело и радостно пили и ели за счастье новобрачных, они тоже знали это.  
"Браво, ваше величество, – подумала Маргери. – Когда еще одной свадьбой удается наказать стольких неугодных тебе. Оскорбить стольких неугодных тебе".  
Не только Станниса и Ренли, это было оскорбление Тиреллов, Тиреллов, что до последнего поддерживали Таргариенов. Бабушка Оленна была уверена, что Роберт этого не забыл, и оказалась права.  
И Флоренты. Флоренты, так долго вопившие о том, как многократно оскорбил их король Роберт, получили еще одну пощечину. Место их дорогой покойной Селисы занимает девица Тирелл. Маргери едва сдержалась от того, чтобы фыркнуть. Как будто она хотела занять это место.  
Все должно было быть не так. Она должна была стать женой Ренли! Они уже обо всем договорились, все решили, оставалось лишь согласие короля, как сюзерена Ренли.  
– Вам следовало точнее выражаться, лорд Мейс, – сказал потом лорд Станнис. – Вам следовало помнить, что у короля был еще один брат.  
Отец попросил у короля согласие на брак Маргери с "его братом". Брата она и получила. По словам Ренли, король Роберт счел это великолепной шуткой.  
Маргери посмотрела на короля. Пьяный, подпевал музыкантам, горланил "Медведя и прекрасную деву", стуча по столу кубком в такт.  
Даже сквозь этот шум Маргери слышала, как зло скрипит зубами ее новоиспеченный муж. Она посмотрела на него и едва сдержалась от того, чтобы поморщиться.  
"Все должно было быть не так".  
"По крайней мере, он хотя бы что-то делал", – обиженно подумала она. Он спорил с Робертом, рассказывал Ренли. Кричал, спорил, отказывался.  
"Она слишком юна, она еще ребенок, я ее совсем не знаю, она не знает меня, она Тирелл".   
Он бы не спорил, если бы она не была Тирелл. Тогда бы он молча утерся и сделал, как ему приказывает брат. Как он всегда делал, по словам Ренли.  
Ренли не боролся за нее. Зачем? Теперь Лорас и так считается его родственником, и ему не пришлось для этого даже жениться.  
Отец... Маргери закрыла глаза. "Нет, я не буду думать об этом". О том, каким дураком все это время выглядел ее отец.  
Сир Эндрю Эстермонт пригласил ее на танец, но она вежливо отказала ему, как отказывала всем остальным. Невеста не танцует на своей свадьбе? Все знают, что эта невеста не хочет танцевать. Как и ее жених.  
Маргери снова посмотрела на своего жениха... Мужа. Своего мужа, подумала она. Он не был красив, даже симпатичен, постоянно хмур. Даже его толстый старший брат казался привлекательнее, он хотя бы умел поддержать разговор. Лорд Станнис всегда отделывался лишь односложными словами, несмотря на все ее попытки завести учтивую беседу.  
Ей начало казаться, что с каждым произнесенным ей словом он ненавидит ее все больше...   
"Я – Тирелл. Он будет ненавидеть меня, буду ли я молчать, говорить, смеяться, плакать, он всегда будет меня ненавидеть. Он уже много лет меня ненавидит".  
– Леди Баратеон, – услышала она знакомый насмешливый голос. – Не окажите ли вы мне честь, согласившись со мной потанцевать?  
Ренли. Маргери тяжело посмотрела на него, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не выплеснуть вино ему в лицо.   
"Ты обещал, что женишься на мне".   
– Если позволит мой лорд-супруг, – сладким голосом пропела она.   
Она почувствовала, как ее муж напрягся. "Не хочешь, чтобы я танцевала?".  
– Как пожелаете, миледи, – резко ответил он.   
– Благодарю, Станнис, – рассмеялся Ренли. – Твоя жена должна повеселиться, прежде чем ты запрешь ее на Драконьем Камне.   
"Чем скорее, тем лучше", – подумала Маргери, чувствуя взгляды всего двора, обращенные на нее. Насмешливые, ядовитые, злобные взгляды. Она была посмешищем, оба они были посмешищем всего Вестероса. "Удачная шутка короля".   
По крайней мере, на Драконьем Камне не будет этих мерзавцев.   
Там никого не будет.   
– Поверь мне, мне так жаль, Маргери.   
"О да, тебе было так жаль, когда ты отпускал остроты о моей брачной ночи сегодня в септе".  
"Если он смог оседлать Селису Флорент, то уж и в этот раз не должен подвести".   
Лорд Станнис слышал это, Маргери была уверена. Он уколол ее застежкой, дернувшись, когда услышал этот громкий шепот.   
– Я верю, Ренли. Но на все воля Семерых.   
"Мне все равно пришлось бы спать с твоими братьями, чтобы родить тебе Баратеонов". Она прикусила язык, чтобы не сказать этого вслух. "Хотя ты бы предпочел, чтобы я спала с Робертом, верно?".   
– Уверен, тебе недолго придется терпеть общество моего брата. Он отвезет тебя на Драконий Камень и забудет о твоем существовании. Ну разве что пару раз в год будет навещать, чтобы "исполнить свой долг", – Ренли рассмеялся.   
"Какое облегчение". Маргери оглянулась на мужа. Он смотрел на стол перед собой, не обращая внимания на свою жену, танцующую с мужчиной, который изначально должен был быть ее мужем.   
"Возможно, мне все же придется спать с Робертом, чтобы родить Баратеонов ему".   
Маргери наступила на ногу Ренли. Больше она ничего не могла сделать. Когда Ренли скривился от боли, Маргери снова оглянулась и увидела, что муж смотрит на нее. Пристально, изучающе, словно разделял ее на части и взвешивал каждую в отдельности.   
– Я с нетерпением жду возможности увидеть свой новый замок, – весело пропела Маргери. – Древний дом Таргариенов. Место, с которого начался поход Эйгона-Завоевателя. Славное место.   
– О, несомненно.   
Вернувшись за стол, Маргери одним глотком опустошила кубок вина и потянулась за вторым, когда вдруг подошла королева Серсея.   
– Милорд, миледи, желаю вам самого великого счастья в браке, – нежно произнесла золотая королева, поглаживая Маргери по плечу. – Желаю вам быть столь же счастливыми, как счастливы мы с Робертом.   
Маргери захотелось заскрипеть зубами, почти так, как делал ее жених. Муж. Ее муж.   
Королева ненавидела ее, она это знала. Ненавидела с первого же дня, когда Маргери появилась при дворе, когда весь двор буквально влюбился в нее, в Золотую Розу Хайгардена, о которой говорили, что она станет женой лорда Ренли, всеобщего любимца лорда Ренли.   
А потом король Роберт "пошутил", и Маргери превратилась в "бедняжку леди Маргери". В Вонючую Розу, как пошутил какой–то шут. Которая была столь противна своему жениху, что он был готов принять черное, лишь бы на ней не жениться.   
Говорят, король Роберт расхохотался, когда лорд Станнис попросил разрешения удалиться на Стену.   
– О нет, Станнис, даже если ты сейчас объявишь о своей верности Таргариенам, в надежде потерять голову, лишь бы не жениться, даже тогда я прощу тебя и велю готовиться к свадьбе, – так говорил король, если верить сплетням  
"Я не могу позволить, чтобы мой брат оставался несчастным и одиноким, – говорил король. – Ренли еще юн. Он найдет себе жену. Станнису нужна хорошая жена. Разве я плохой брат, чтобы забывать о своем долге перед моей семьей?"  
– Я уверена, леди Маргери, лорд Станнис, вы обретете истинное счастье, – продолжала ядовито улыбаться королева. – Именно так я сказала его величеству, когда предложила устроить ваш брак. Я напомнила ему, что это его долг, устроить брак его брату Станнису, и кто, как не столь прекрасная леди, как вы, станет ему подходящей женой.   
Маргери увидела, как крепко схватился лорд Станнис за кубок, словно едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не ударить королеву, и схватила его за руку под столом. Ее муж дернулся и попытался вырваться, но Маргери крепче ухватила его руку, и подняла их сплетенные кисти на стол.   
– Благодарю, ваше величество, – сладко пропела она. – Мы будем счастливы, согласно вашему желанию.   
"Уж я-то постараюсь", – пообещала себе Маргери.   
"Слово Тиреллов, Серсея Ланнистер. Этот брак обернется тебе боком. Слово Тиреллов".


	2. Глава 2

Станнис все же сумел вырвать руку из неожиданно железной хватки леди Маргери, когда ушла королева.   
– Вы сошли с ума? – сердито спросил он.   
Она обернулась к нему с неожиданной яростью во взгляде, куда только девалась кроткая розочка, что кисло сидела рядом с ним весь вечер:  
– Вам что, хотелось смотреть, как она злорадствует? – прошипела Тирелл.   
– Она и так злорадствовала, – сквозь зубы выдавил Станнис, отворачиваясь от девчонки.   
– Необязательно демонстрировать ей, что ее план так удачно воплотился в жизнь.  
Станнис хмыкнул:  
– Предлагаете притворяться, что мы безумно счастливы?   
– Нет. Предлагаю сплотиться перед общим врагом.   
Станнис искоса посмотрел на нее. Час назад он думал, что женился на безмозглой дуре. Оказалось – на подколодной змее. Он не знал, что хуже.   
Если бы в тот день Станнис был в городе, в Семи Королевствах стало бы на одного Цареубийцу больше, Станнис был в этом уверен. К счастью Роберта, Станнис тогда был в Узком Море, вешал пиратов. Узнай он тогда, что за подарок приготовил ему Роберт – повесился бы рядом с ними.   
После смерти Селисы он был уверен, что никогда больше не женится. Одного раза было более чем достаточно. И раз уж ему суждено умереть не оставив наследника, то так тому и быть, решил он. Если бы он был лордом Штормового Предела, он попытался бы продолжить свой род, но Драконий Камень никогда не был ему нужен, и Станнису не было дела, кому достанется эта голая скала посреди моря, пусть хоть Иные ее забирают.   
В тот день Станнис вломился в кабинет Роберта с таким грохотом, что сир Барристан и сир Арис обнажили мечи.  
– Ты пропил последний рассудок? – с порога завопил он.   
– А, Станнис, – помахал ему Роберт. – Уже приехал. Как там пираты?   
– Ты вконец сошел с ума? Ты спятил? Что за бред пришел тебе в голову? Как тебе вообще могла прийти мысль женить меня на Тирелл?   
– Вижу, новости ты уже знаешь. Поздравляю, она красотка. В этот раз я решил найти тебе получше, чем в прошлый.  
– Я не стану жениться на этой женщине!  
– Как я уже говорил и лорду Тиреллу, и Ренли, и Джону – это моя королевская воля. Тебе нужна жена, Станнис. Драконьему Камню нужен наследник. Маргери Тирелл – красотка, и приданое за ней приличное.   
"Приданое?" – сама мысль, что он может прикоснуться к деньгами Тиреллов была отвратительна, и Станнис странно красочно для него описал, что именно может Мейс Тирелл сделать со своим приданым, на что Роберт ответил, что будет совсем не против, если Станнис пожертвует это приданое в пользу казны.   
Их спор продолжался еще очень долго, и если в начале Роберт со смехом парировал каждый довод Станниса с такой легкостью, будто заранее знал все, что он скажет, то в конце они оба кричали друг на друга, и в итоге Роберт проорал:  
– Ты женишься на ней, и на этом все! Я твой король, и я приказываю тебе, иначе отправишься в темницу!  
Станнис замолчал, так стиснув зубы, что испытал боль. Он несколько раз вдохнул, закрыв глаза.   
– Я прошу вашего королевского соизволения отправиться на Стену и присоединиться к Ночному Дозору, ваше величество.   
Роберт расхохотался, жестом приказывая Ланселю Ланнистеру подлить ему вина.   
– Можешь хоть объявить, что отправишься присягать Королю-Попрошайке в надежде на меч Илина Пейна, Станнис. Ты женишься на леди Маргери Тирелл, и на этом наш разговор закончен.   
– Принять черное – святое право каждого мужчины Семи Королевств.   
– Принимай. Но только после рождения наследника Драконьего Камня. Заведешь сына – хоть в септоны иди. Я не позволю, чтобы Баратеоны Драконьего Камня закончились на тебе.   
Станнис двинулся было к двери, но на полпути остановился:  
– У лорда Хайтауэра есть дочери?   
– Не знаю, – удивился Роберт. – А что?   
– Хочу быть готов на случай, если ты решишь провести меня через всех девиц Простора, – с этими словами Станнис захлопнул за собой дверь.   
А наткнувшись по дороге к своим покоям на Мейса Тирелла, Станнис остановился, окинул жирного идиота взглядом и посоветовал:  
– Не забудьте приготовить к свадьбе одну из своих племянниц для короля. 

В итоге эта проклятая свадьба все-таки состоялась, и теперь король призывал отправить их в постель.   
– В постель их! В постель! – кричали гости.   
Толпа подвыпивших мужчин, пьяно гогоча, подлетела к их столу, и леди Маргери в мгновение ока исчезла из виду, окруженная желающими увидеть ее обнаженной гостями. Станнис зло заскрипел зубами, вспоминая, сколько впустую было потрачено времени на споры о том, чтобы хотя бы на его свадьбе обойтись без этой легкомысленной забавы. Но тут и его окружил ворох громогласных женщин, выкрикивающих пошлости более подобающие рыночным торговкам, чем благородным дамам. Станнис смог вырваться один раз, второй, но это было бессмысленно, как только он стряхивал с себя одну женщину, как на ее место вставала другая. Единственное, что ему оставалось – хоть как-то защищать свою одежду.   
К сожалению, какая-то пьяная Ланнистерша все-таки умудрилась стащить с него дублет, но остальное удалось отстоять.   
У дверей в спальню уже стояли уложившие леди Маргери в постель мужчины, и судя по их виду, на этот раз никого другого в этой постели они не нашли. Гости радостно загудели при виде новобрачного, а кузен Алин Эстермонт при виде жениха выкрикнул что-то настолько непристойное, что ахнули даже донимавшие Станниса дамы. Станнис с трудом вырвался из рук леди Фарринг и вошел в спальню, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь.   
Как он и думал, девица была полностью раздета. Станнис отвернулся, запирая за собой дверь, стараясь пропускать мимо ушей раздающиеся из коридора советы.   
В одной рубахе, без дублета, перед дамой, было неуютно, но к счастью, Станнис заранее все продумал. Он подошел к кровати, стараясь не смотреть на свернувшуюся клубком обнаженную девицу, и оглянулся по сторонам. Кроме собственно постели в спальне был небольшой столик, на котором горели свечи. Станнис зажег еще одну свечу и заглянув под кровать, удовлетворенно кивнул. Сир Давос сделал как он и просил, принес запасную одежду и еще один небольшой сверток.  
Станнис торопливо натянул дублет, облегченно вздыхая, и протянул плащ леди Маргери.   
– Прикройтесь, миледи.   
Девица торопливо завернулась в плащ, и Станнис снова оглядел комнату. Сесть было больше негде, поэтому он неловко присел у изножья кровати и притянул к себе столик со свечами.   
– Ложитесь спать, миледи, – сказал он, разворачивая пакет с отчетом о ремонтных работах в Ланниспорте и пристраивая чернильницу на столике со свечами.   
– Что вы делаете, лорд Станнис? – удивленно спросила девица через некоторое время.   
– Работаю, миледи, – сквозь зубы ответил он. – Вы можете спать, обещаю, что не притронусь к вам.   
Она некоторое время помолчала, и он углубился в цифры. Где-то тут было мошенничество, он был уверен.   
– Нет, – вдруг раздалось у него за спиной. Станнис недоуменно обернулся. Девчонка сидела на постели, выпрямившись и вздернув подбородок.   
– Что вы имеете в виду? – не понял Станнис.   
– Я сказала, что не согласна. Это день нашей свадьбы. Наша первая брачная ночь. Мы должны закрепить наш брак, как полагается.   
Станнис недоверчиво посмотрел на нее.   
– Я уже сказал, миледи. Я не намерен вас... Трогать, – выдавил он. – Вы можете быть спокойны. Я ни к чему не намерен вас принуждать.   
– Я бы и не позволила ни к чему себя принуждать, – высокомерно ответила девица, поджав губы. – Но нам следует закончить все здесь и сейчас, как велит обычай.  
– Я понимаю, что вы не желали этого брака...  
– Как и вы, милорд. Я понимаю. Но брак этот состоялся, и теперь мы обязаны его закрепить.   
Станнис раздраженно вскочил и прошелся по комнате.   
– Обязательно сейчас? – зло бросил он, стараясь не смотреть на нее.   
Она показала на дверь, за которой толпа нестройно ревела "Снял король корону, королева – башмачок".   
– Утром сюда войдут служанки, и можете мне поверить, они в два счета разнесут по всему замку, если простыни будут нетронуты.   
– И что? – сердито бросил Станнис. – Какое вам дело до сплетен глупых служанок?   
Леди Маргери приподняла бровь.   
– Лорд Станнис, мне было достаточно, что вы осрамили меня невестой, жених которой готов сбежать от нее на Стену. Я не потерплю, чтобы обо мне говорили, что я оказалась для вас хуже Селисы Флорент.   
– Не смейте поминать мою жену!  
– А вы не смейте меня позорить! Ваш брат и сам в этом изрядно преуспел, оба ваших брата! Мы с вами весь этот вечер были шутами в балагане этих пьяных глупцов, я не потерплю насмешек всю мою дальнейшую жизнь!  
Она настолько забылась в своем гневе, что не заметила, как с ее плеч сполз плащ. Станнис резко отвернулся. Он некоторое время постоял, глядя в стену перед собой и думая, что делать. Наконец он посмотрел по сторонам, с облегчением отметив, что она снова запахнула плащ, и его взгляд упал на подсвечник,вернее, на его резные украшения. Он взял подсвечник и подошел к кровати:  
– Будь по-вашему, – сказал он, поднимая подсвечник над кроватью.   
– Что вы делаете? – подозрительно спросила она.   
– Будет вам кровь, – ответил Станнис, поднося ладонь к резному листу.   
Зашипев, как дикая кошка, девица оттолкнула его ладонь.   
– Я не потерплю, чтобы меня "спасали", – ядовито пропела она, – словно какую-то потаскуху, не сумевшую сохранить свою честь. Я невинна, и достойна того, чтобы кровь на моем брачном ложе была настоящей.   
– Леди Маргери, – раздраженно прорычал Станнис. – Я не понимаю вашего упрямства. Мы оба с вами знаем, что мы не испытываем желания это делать. Мы можем отлично прожить дальше, не закрепляя этого брака, как жили до сих пор.   
– И когда пройдут годы, а я не понесу, обо мне пойдут слухи, что я бесплодна, этого вы желаете? Я вижу, вы горазды на выдумки, как еще меня осрамить!   
– Леди Маргери...  
– Девица Маргери, муж которой пытался сбежать от нее в Ночной Дозор, не тронул ее в ночь свадьбы, и которая не смогла подарить ему сына, такую вы желаете мне славу? Такой чести вы желаете дому Баратеон.   
– Тирелл, – огрызнулся Станнис. – Вы из Дома Тирелл.   
– О! Вот оно что! – вскинула леди Маргери брови. – Тогда я напомню вам, лорд Станнис, что всего несколько часов назад, вы приняли мои руки из рук моего отца. Вы дали мне брачные клятвы и обернули в ваш плащ, тем самым принимая меня под свою защиту и под сень вашего дома. В глазах богов и людей, лорд Станнис, я теперь Баратеон, и моя честь – ваша честь!  
Станнис зарычал и начал раненым зверем метаться по комнате. Девчонка искоса разглядывала его.   
– Хорошо! – наконец рявкнул он, стягивая с себя дублет и швыряя его в стену над ее головой. – Будь по-вашему! – с этими словами он стянул через голову рубаху и принялся расшнуровывать штаны, когда вдруг краем глаза заметил, как она напряженно отвернулась. – Что? – шепотом вскрикнул он, глядя на нее. – Вы добились, чего хотели, что теперь?   
Все еще ярко-красная, она снова гордо вздернула подбородок и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
– То, что септа и другие женщины рассказывали мне, чего ждать, еще не значит, что я привычна к виду раздевающегося мужчины, милорд!   
Станнис скованно отвернулся.   
– Уж надеюсь на это, – выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы. – Потому что можете быть уверены, что я не постесняюсь вышвырнуть вас к ногам вашего отца, если вы окажетесь не чисты!  
– Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, – презрительно ответила она, скидывая плащ, от ярости больше не смущаясь своей наготы. – Приступим. Тем скорее все закончится.   
С этими словами она легла на постель и уставилась в потолок над собой. Станнис выругался вполголоса, стягивая штаны. Он неловко присел на кровать, несколько раз вздохнул. Посмотрел на нее. Она действительно была красива, подумал он. Ему совсем все это было не нужно. Он еще раз вздохнул, расправил плечи и забрался на кровать, кляня все на свете, от Роберта до Семерых, наклонился над ней, упершись руками по обе стороны от ее головы. Она отвела взгляд от потолка и посмотрела ему в глаза. Он наклонился и...  
– Заставь ее кричать, Баратеон! – заорал кто-то за дверью.   
Станнис раздраженно выдохнул и отстранился, снова напряженно садясь спиной к ней.   
– Давайте подождем, пока они уйдут, – сдавленно выдавил он.   
– Согласна, – кивнула она.   
Они некоторое время посидели так.   
– Вы можете прилечь пока, милорд, – сказала леди Маргери через некоторое время. – Судя по всему, пока они уходить не собираются.   
Станнис вздохнул, но все же послушался и лег головой на подушку, боком, спиной к ней. Он на самом деле устал после этого безумного дня.   
Они снова помолчали некоторое время.   
– Когда мы уезжаем на Драконий Камень? – спросила она.   
– Послезавтра утром, если вы не против.  
– Хорошо, – откликнулась она. Еще немного помолчала. – Вы распорядились, чтобы кастелян начал подготовку к пиру?   
– К пиру? – не понял он.  
– К пиру для ваших присягнувших знаменосцев, в честь свадьбы.   
– Незачем, – резко ответил он. – Они все были здесь. Некоторые из них до сих пор торчат тут под дверью, – сердито сказал Станнис.   
– Этот пир устроил король, милорд. Теперь нам следует устроить собственный. В честь новой хозяйки Драконьего Камня.   
Станнис резко развернулся к ней:  
– Я понимаю, что вы в Хайгардене привыкли устраивать пиры хоть в честь того, что лорду Мейсу удалось проехаться, не раздавив под собой лошадь, но я не потерплю...  
– Я не требую от вас постоянных пиров, милорд, – резко ответила она. – Но по некоторым причинам пиры следует давать обязательно. В честь женитьбы лорда замка. В честь рождения его первенца. В честь помолвки его первенца. В честь рождения его внука. Так подобает и такова обязанность лорда замка.   
Станнис снова раздраженно отвернулся.   
– Как пожелаете, миледи. Можете сами написать сиру Акселлу завтра утром.   
– Хорошо.   
Снова молчание, и снова оно продлилось недолго.   
– Я слышала, вы собираетесь посвятить в рыцари своего старшего сквайра?   
– Да, миледи, – сердито ответил он. – Юнец это заслужил доброй службой. А что?   
– Мой кузен Лютор уже в подходящем возрасте, для того, чтобы быть сквайром...  
– Нет, – перебил ее Станнис. – Это место уже обещано. Девану Сиворту.   
– Сыну Лукового Рыцаря? – спросила она.   
– Да, – отрывисто бросил он. – Я дал слово. Решение уже принято.   
– Как скажете.   
– Я не мой брат Роберт, миледи. Я не стану окружать себя Тиреллами, как мой брат окружил себя Ланнистерами. Можете на это и не рассчитывать.   
– Как скажете, – ровным голосом повторила она.   
Они снова замолчали.   
– Растряси его как яблоньку, Маргери! – взвизгнул за дверью пьяный девичий голосок, и леди Маргери раздраженно фыркнула.   
– Что если они не уйдут? – устало спросил Станнис.   
– Уйдут, – тихо ответила она. – Рано или поздно их потянет назад к их вину.   
Станнис тяжело вздохнул.


	3. Глава 3

Они снова ели разные блюда: после многочисленных ссор и скандалов, она все же сдалась, и с тех пор приказывала поварам готовить для него отдельно. Сама она не собиралась питаться безвкусным варевом, которое он называл едой, он же мог голодать неделями, но так и не прикасаться к тому, что звал "легкомысленной чепухой и переводом продуктов". То же касалось и напитков, несмотря на все его фырканья и недовольные взгляды, отказываться от вина ради соленой воды она и не думала.   
– Как прошел день? – спросила Маргери, отлично понимая, что муж может просто фыркнуть в ответ и промолчать: такова была его манера. Обычно это значило: "Роберт неисправим, Варис и Мизинец что-то затевают, Ренли глуп и ленив, и только мы с лордом Арреном пытаемся не дать королевству развалиться".   
Но если Станнису было что сказать, кроме этого, он обычно это говорил.  
– Ренли жаловался, что ты лезешь в его дела.   
Маргери вскинула брови:  
– Что он имеет в виду?   
– Что-то о Штормовых Землях. Что ты лезешь в дела Штормового Предела.   
Маргери пожала плечами:  
– Ко мне обратилась теща покойного солдата гвардии твоего брата. Да, он был из Штормового Предела, но женился здесь, в Блошином Конце. Он был убит в пьяной драке, а жена его умерла родами уже давно. Старуха осталась одна с маленькими внуками. Она обращалась за помощью к Ренли, но он лишь швырнул ей пару драконов. Этого было недостаточно.   
– Сколько же ты им дала? – недовольно спросил муж.  
Маргери закатила глаза.   
– Немного, не волнуйся. Главное, что я устроила их старшую девочку в ученицы белошвейки, а старшего сына согласился взять юнгой на свой корабль Дейл Сиворт.   
Станнис кивнул, но все же напомнил ей:  
– Это люди Ренли, и дело Ренли, тебе не следует вмешиваться в чужие дела.   
– Этот мужчина служил Баратеонам, – напомнила Маргери с усмешкой. – И как ты обычно говоришь, Баратеоны не бегут от своего долга. По крайней мере, Станнис Баратеон не бежит от своего долга, и это теперь знает весь Блошиный Конец.   
Станнис скривился:  
– Снова твои интриги, женщина? Сколько раз я говорил, что не потерплю этого?!   
– Интриги? – Маргери закатила глаза. – Я всего-навсего стараюсь напомнить жителям Королевской Гавани, чьими стараниями они все еще живут в мире и процветании. И уж явно не стараниями Ренли или короля.   
– Прекрати это, – огрызнулся Станнис. – Или я отошлю тебя на Драконий Камень!  
Маргери усмехнулась, отпивая глоток вина.   
– Так что ты сказал Ренли? Что приведешь меня к порядку?   
– Я сказал ему, что богоугодные дела – твоя вотчина, и я в это не вмешиваюсь.   
Этого Маргери было достаточно. Если Ренли придет жаловаться к ней – с Ренли она управится.   
Как оказалось, Станнису было еще что сказать:  
– Роберт велел, чтобы мы ужинали с ним завтра вечером. Очередной "семейный ужин", – скривился он.   
Улыбка Маргери поблекла. Боги, она ненавидела ужины с королевской семьей.  
– Признаться, симпатия твоего брата начинает казаться несколько утомительной.   
Как и его постоянный флирт, грязные шутки и пьяные выходки, как и бешенство на лице его жены.   
Станнис кивнул:  
– Мне кажется, вам с Роландом действительно следует вернуться на Драконий Камень. Мне не нравится выражение лица Серсеи, когда Роберт все повторяет, что ты родила настоящего Баратеона.   
Маргери вздрогнула и машинально глянула в сторону, где располагалась детская. Она тоже помнила это выражение. Именно из-за лица королевы в тот день, когда Роланда впервые представили королю, Маргери распорядилась, чтобы двери комнаты ее сына всегда охраняли два гвардейца с Драконьего Камня. А еще один стоял под окнами.   
Настолько пугающим было тогда лицо Серсеи Ланнистер.   
Маргери отодвинула тарелку, поднимаясь.   
– Я удаляюсь, Станнис. Ты придешь этой ночью?   
– Нет, – отрывисто бросил он. – У меня много работы. Не приду.   
Она кивнула. Он всегда так говорил. Но иногда он приходил. Очень редко, но все же приходил. Пусть и каждый раз говорил "нет".   
– Тогда спокойной вам ночи, милорд.

– Если вам что-нибудь еще понадобится, немедленно обращайтесь ко мне, септа Лорна. Непосредственно ко мне.   
– Благодарю вас, леди Баратеон, – склонилась в поклоне септа. – Я и мои воспитанники будем молиться о вас.  
Маргери кивнула, улыбаясь.   
– Дом Баратеонов понимает свой долг перед сирыми мира сего, септа. Как говорит мой лорд-супруг, каждый должен исполнять свой долг, великий или малый.   
– Честь и благородство лорда Станниса известны всем Семи Королевствам, миледи.   
Маргери снова улыбнулась. Она повернулась к детям и поцеловала в лоб хорошенькую маленькую девочку, потрепала по волосам симпатичного мальчика, схватив за руку другую тянущуюся к ней сиротку. Осмотрев детей, она вдруг увидела держащегося в стороне черноволосового мальчугана, что дичился ее и других детей. Маргери подошла к нему и погладила его по голове. Мальчик поднял голову, и Маргери застыла, увидев его глаза. Темно-синие серьезные глаза. Глаза ее мужа. Глаза ее сына. Маргери стояла, замерев, уставившись на ребенка, не зная, что и думать. Она недоуменно посмотрела на септу, и та склонилась к ее уху:  
– Маленький Томмард – сын одной из служанок Красного Замка. Девочка иногда приходит его навестить. Она не говорит этого прямо, но судя по всему, он... – септа помялась. – Все думают, что он бастард его величества.   
Маргери снова ошеломленно посмотрела на мальчика. Он выглядел настоящим Баратеоном, чертами лица напоминая Ренли, а скованной позой и манерой держать голову – Станниса.   
"Тебе повезло, брат, – вдруг вспомнила она слова короля Роберта, когда он впервые поднял на руки Роланда. – Твоя жена родила тебе истинного Баратеона".   
Упрямый взгляд маленького бастарда снова заставил ее вспомнить тот день.

_Как они вошли в тронный зал. Станнис поставил Роланда на пол, после того как стюард объявил:_   
_– Лорд и леди Баратеон с Драконьего Камня, и их сын лорд Роланд, наследник Драконьего Камня._   
_– Иди сюда, племянник, – позвал Роберт, махнув Роланду рукой. – Дай мне на тебя посмотреть._   
_Малыш Роланд обернулся к родителям, и Станнис напряженно кивнул. Мальчик двинулся к трону, неровными шагами едва научившегося ходить ребенка. Подошел к ступеням у подножия трона и пошатнулся, упав. Маргери дернулась к сыну, но Станнис ухватил ее за локоть._   
_Роланд сердито посмотрел на пол, словно виня его в своем падении. Сир Барристан подошел к нему, чтобы его поднять, но мальчик раздраженно ударил его по руке, отказываясь принимать его помощь. Он медленно поднялся сам и начал карабкаться по лестнице, помогая себе руками, опираясь на следующую ступеньку, маленький сердитый воин._   
_Маргери снова рванулась к нему, но Станнис снова остановил ее, не отрывая взгляда от сына. Король расхохотался и встал с трона, спустился и поднял малыша на руки._   
_– Настоящий Баратеон, этот малыш!_

Взгляд этого мальчика так напоминал взгляд ее годовалого сына.   
– Бастард от крови Баратеонов, – прошептала Маргери. – Ему помогают?   
– Нет, миледи, – горько ответила септа. – Я не хотела тревожить вас, рассказывая о нем, но малыш Томмард такой хороший мальчик... Если бы вы могли помочь ему...  
– Я поговорю о нем с лордом Станнисом, – кивнула Маргери. – Вы... Вы не слышали о других? Наверняка есть и другие?   
Септа посмотрела по сторонам и жестом отозвала ее в сторону, велев старшей девочке увести других сироток в дом.   
– Разное поговаривают, миледи. Говорят, у кузнеца Тобхо Мотта в учениках паренек, как две капли воды похожий на лорда Ренли Баратеона. У ткачихи Вельды служит девочка, о которой тоже говорят, что она от короля. В борделе Катайи живет женщина, у которой младенец от короля. Это только те, о ком я слышала.  
Маргери кивнула, яростно обдумывая все это. Она видела Эдрика Шторма, темноволосого синеглазого мальчика. И девочка из Долины тоже была черноволосой, по словам лорда Аррена. Маргери задумчиво поднялась на лошадь.   
– Сир Годри, – попросила она своего телохранителя. – Когда мы прибудем в Красный Замок, не могли бы вы найти и прислать ко мне Лукового Рыцаря?

– Тебе не следовало вмешивать в это сира Давоса, – сказал он, глядя в окно, как всегда, когда у него было особенно дурное настроение.   
И сегодня его настроение было по-настоящему дурным.   
– Ты должна была рассказать мне, и я бы занялся этим сам.   
Маргери тяжело вздохнула и присела в кресло у столика с лимонной водой.   
– Конечно. Станнис Баратеон шляется по борделям. Никому бы это не показалось удивительным.   
Он нетерпеливо дернул рукой.   
– Я должен был сделать это сам. Нам ни к чему было впутывать сира Давоса в наше семейное дело.   
– Сир Давос тебе больше брат, чем Роберт или Ренли, – фыркнула она. – Он никому не скажет.   
Станнис резко развернулся к ней, прищурившись:  
– Не неси чепухи.   
– Как скажешь, – пожала она плечами. – Но ты сам понимаешь, что я была права. Твой Луковый Рыцарь не станет тебе лгать. И он рассказал тебе то, что видел. И то, что слышал. То, чего эти люди ни за что не сказали бы тебе.   
– Сир Давос не знал моего брата в детстве, – напряженно ответил Станнис. – Он не может судить...  
– И ему было необязательно, с девочками и младенцами. А ученик кузнеца...  
– Да, я видел его, – Станнис снова повернулся к окну. – Вылитый Роберт в юности.   
– И я видела мальчика в приюте. Видела Эдрика Шторма. И каждый день вижу детей Серсеи.   
Станнис молчал, не отрывая взгляда от того, что видел там, в темноте за его окном.   
– И это не может быть просто кровь Ланнистеров. Ты видел детей Дженны Фрей. Вряд ли кровь Фреев сильнее баратеоновской. Хотя бы один ребенок должен был бы быть похож на отца. Хоть чем-то. А они все – точные копии Серсеи Ланнистер.   
Станнис некоторое время молчал и вдруг ударил кулаком по стене. Второй раз. Третий.   
– Ты пытаешься разбудить во мне подозрения, женщина, – прошипел он, разворачиваясь к ней. – Заставить меня плести заговор против моих племянников. Чтобы приблизить меня к трону. Приблизить себя к трону. Разве не этого всегда хотела эта твоя коварная бабка? Сделать тебя королевой? Ты думаешь, я попадусь на эту ловушку?   
Маргери встала и подошла к нему, скрестив руки на груди и с вызовом глядя ему прямо в глаза:  
– Они не твои племянники, и в глубине души ты это знаешь. Понимаешь. Такое чудовище, как Джоффри, не может быть твоим племянником. Эти кислые и писклявые Мирцелла и Томмен не могут быть Баратеонами. С ними нет ярости.   
"Как у тебя", – подумала она. Именно с яростью он смотрел на нее теперь.  
– Эти дети не Баратеоны. Да, это приближает тебя к трону, но надолго ли? Роберт женится снова. Но если Серсея останется безнаказанной, то на трон сядет ее бастард. Ты допустишь это только потому, что не веришь в мою искренность?   
– Искренность? Ты ядовитая змея, – фыркнул Станнис.   
– Возможно. Но верная змея. Твоя. А вот жена твоего брата...   
Он снова отвернулся от нее к окну.   
– Но кто тогда? Если не Роберт, то чьи это дети? Королева не смогла бы ему изменять, – его голос стал задумчивым. – Она все время на виду, с ней ее фрейлины, стражники, Королевская Гвардия. Наконец, рядом с ней всегда ее... – он вдруг замолчал, и Маргери удивленно обернулась к нему, не понимая, что случилось.   
– Ее брат, – закончил он, не поворачиваясь к ней, все так же глядя в черноту за стеклом. – Рядом с ней всегда ее брат.   
"Точные копии Серсеи Ланнистер", – снова подумала она. Как Джейме Ланнистер.   
– Цареубийца, – прошептала она, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Она тяжело опустилась в кресло.  
Станнис подошел к столику и налил себе воды. Немного подумав, наполнил второй кубок для нее.   
– Мне приказать подать вина?  
Маргери покачала головой, отчаянно думая.   
– Нам нужны доказательства. Серьезные доказательства, – задумчиво сказал ее муж, присаживаясь напротив нее.   
– Поговори с Джоном Арреном, – решила Маргери. – Расскажи ему о подозрениях. О бастардах.   
– Теперь еще и Джон Аррен, – фыркнул он. – Кому еще мне рассказать о предполагаемом позоре нашей семьи? Уличным глашатаям?   
– Лорд Аррен любит Роберта. Он не потерпит его позора. И кроме того, – сказала Маргери, глядя ему прямо в лицо. – Ты сказал это сам. Для тебя это приближение к трону. Никто не поверит, если королеву обвинишь ты. Это должен быть Аррен.   
Станнис стиснул кулаки, словно с трудом удерживаясь от желания ударить ее. Он заскрипел зубами, и Маргери поморщилась:  
– Сколько раз я просила тебя не делать этого?  
Он злобно посмотрел на нее, но перестал.   
– Я права. Признай это.   
Станнис снова несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, но все же мрачно согласился:  
– Хорошо. Я поговорю с Арреном.   
Комната снова погрузилась в молчание. Маргери пыталась нащупать идею, как именно можно было доказать преступление Серсеи. Должен же был быть какой-то способ?  
– Тебе нужно уехать, – бросил Станнис.   
– Что? – не поняла она, все еще думая о своем.   
– Ты и Роланд. Вам нельзя здесь оставаться. Если Серсея что-то заподозрит... Лучше бы вам быть от нее подальше. Как можно дальше.   
Маргери хотела заспорить, но перед ней снова встало лицо Серсеи. "Роланд".   
– Хорошо. Я напишу на Драконий Камень, чтобы подготовились к нашему приезду, – сказала она, вставая.   
– Нет, не на Драконий Камень, – мрачно бросил он. – Вы с Роландом отправитесь в Хайгарден, – Маргери застыла, потрясенно уставившись на супруга. После свадьбы с ним она навсегда потеряла надежду когда-либо снова увидеть дом ее детства. Станнис недовольно посмотрел на нее и нахмурился еще крепче. – Лорд Уиллас и сир Гарлан смогут вас защитить, – Маргери не верила своим ушам. Мало того, что он отправлял ее в Простор, он по-доброму отозвался о ее братьях!   
– И я не могу доверить твою безопасность сиру Акселлу Флоренту, – сердито закончил он.   
"Ну конечно", – подумала она. Сир Акселл, кастелян Драконьего Камня до сих пор считал женитьбу Станниса на девице Тирелл оскорблением памяти его дорогой племянницы.   
– Я дождусь твоего отъезда, прежде чем поговорю с лордом Арреном.  
Маргери кивнула.   
– Тогда я займусь подготовкой поездки.   
"Бабушка, – подумала она. – Бабушка может придумать доказательство".   
– Я не буду писать тебе сюда, – решила она. – Мои вороны будут отправляться на Драконий Камень. Мейстер Крессен сумеет их тебе передать. Также поступай и ты.  
Станнис снова разозлился:  
– Снова идиотские интриги, женщина?   
– Тебе так хочется, чтобы твои письма читал Варис, муж мой?   
Он раздраженно махнул рукой.   
– Ты собиралась начать готовиться.   
– Я собиралась удалиться ко сну, – закатила она глаза. – Ночь на дворе.   
У порога она остановилась.   
– Мне ждать тебя сегодня?   
– Нет.   
"Как всегда", – подумала она и улыбнулась.   
– Спокойной ночи, милорд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все, история окончательно закончилась, продолжать не буду. Как вы понимаете, в этом АУ Маргери на пару лет старше книжной (но на пару лет моложе сериальной, хех). То есть, сначала я подумывала о версии, что Станнис просто начал подозревать позже, чем в каноне, но... Тогда слишком много пришлось бы отодвинуть, а Иные и зима, да драконы Дени не стали бы ждать только из-за свадьбы Станниса.   
> Ну и еще, мой хэдканон. Я точно знаю, как дальше сложится судьба этой пары, но не стану тут вам этого писать, чтобы не расстраивать http://dinarakap.tumblr.com/post/60364438080. Тем, кому интересно, я написала это здесь, но повторюсь, не хотите расстраиваться - не ходите по этой ссылке.   
> Сама расстроилась, пока писала.


End file.
